Drive schemes for cholesteric materials are discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/852,319, which is incorporated herein by reference. As discussed therein, a gray scale appearance for bistable cholesteric reflective displays is obtained by applying a voltage within a range of voltages during a selection phase, which is one of a series of phases for voltage application pulses, to obtain the desired gray scale appearance. In that disclosed drive scheme, it is only appreciated that the cholesteric material can be driven from a non-reflective focal conic texture to a reflective planar texture. Moreover, when the material is driven from a non-reflective state to a reflective state, no consideration is given to the initial state of the liquid crystal material. In other words, a wide range of voltages is applied to the material, no matter if the material was initially in the focal conic texture or in the twisted planar texture. Accordingly, a wide undefined range of voltage pulses is required to drive the liquid crystal material to obtain a gray scale appearance.
As discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/852,319, time modulation of the selection phase voltage may be employed to control the level of gray scale reflectance of the liquid crystal material. However, it has been determined that this method of voltage application may not be suitable for some cholesteric liquid crystal materials.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need in the art for drive schemes which more precisely drive cholesteric liquid crystal material to an appropriate gray scale appearance. Moreover, there is a need in the art to employ a drive scheme which allows for use of inexpensive driving circuitry. There is also a need in the art to provide a time modulation and amplitude modulation voltage application sequence that is adaptable to all cholesteric materials.